Rotkäppchen
by Ivorosy
Summary: Es como un lobo; es un lobo, por eso ha sido desterrado. —Cabo Sasuke. Atento, se nos informa que un blanco va hacia su dirección. Tiene una chamarra y capucha roja—. Apunté con mi arma. Esta abrazó la bolsa que traía consigo, no dejó de mirarme con pánico. — ¿Qué traes en la bolsa? —Negó con la cabeza.—Si no me dices, tendré que disparar.
1. I: El lobo y la niña

**ACLARACIONES: **Esta historia es una adaptación de la película** "Jin-roh: _The Wolf Brigade_". **Y con adaptación, me refiero a que tome base, diálogos y escenas de la película para la elaboración de este fic, PERO**_ no adapte en su totalidad, ni fui cien por ciento fiel al formato original_**; esto, para aclarar. Los personajes, está de más decir que no son míos, son del mangaka "Masashi Kishimoto".

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Universo Alterno. Sutil romance. Posible OoC.

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.**

**I**

**El lobo y la niña**

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Es como un lobo;_

_Es un lobo,_

_Por eso ha sido desterrado._

_._

_._

_._

Ese día, nos habían ordenado matar a todos los civiles rebeldes; y, no sólo a ellos, a todos los que estuvieran allí.

Yo era miembro que formaba parte de las fuerzas especiales; fuerzas, creadas por el gobierno para mantener el orden público, llamados: La brigada lobo.

Las organizaciones anti gubernamentales habían hecho un caos en la capital. Eran tiempos después de la guerra de diez años, así que, ese tipo de problemas eran los más comunes.

Aquella tarde, las cosas se habían salido de control. Nos dieron órdenes directas de llegar al centro de la capital y encargarnos del problema. Como siempre, solamente nos delimitábamos a obedecerlas. Nos colocamos las armaduras que nos asignaron exclusivamente a nosotros. Las pesadas y toscas botas negras; las partes que cubrían espinillas, rodillas y muslos; el pechero negro; a prueba de balas, fuego y agua; la parte de los hombros, brazos y manos; por último, estaba la cabeza, cubierta completamente por una máscara parecida a las de gas, cuyas hendiduras que marcaban los ojos eran sino más que faros especiales que relumbraban de rojo.

Había matado a varias personas desde que había iniciado, todavía era joven en aquella época y la gente que por el momento elimine, era en su mayoría sublevados que en ningún momento e instante dude en dispararles con aquellas enormes armas que se nos habían encomendado. Estuve en la militar, entrene para eso…Para matar y servir a mi "patria", a mis superiores; eso era ser un soldado, al fin y al cabo.

Todo parecía ir normal, eran las mismas personas violentas y agresivas que combatíamos desde hace meses. Hombres aventando bobas lacrimógenas, bombas improvisadas de nitrógeno, armados con pistolas, rifles, bates, botellas de vidrio; cualquier cosa era útil, verdaderamente.

Acabe fácilmente con diez de ellos. La lluvia que caía en esos instantes, apaciguaba el olor a plomo, pólvora; el agua se combinaba con la sangre, llevándosela por los desagües.

Alejado de mis compañeros , quienes se habían ido tras un grupo que logró escapar, montaba guardia en el perímetro, por lo mientras, tal como se me indicó hacer. Para entrada de la noche, ya casi estábamos por terminar el trabajo; las calles estaban desoladas, sólo los cuerpos sin vida era los que me hacían alguna compañía.

—Cabo, su ubicación —habló mi superior, por el radio que teníamos insertados en las máscaras.

Presioné el botón ubicado en la oreja derecha del aparato para poder responder.

—Al sur, a unos diez metros del punto de ejecución.

—Atento, se nos informa que un blanco va hacia su dirección —notificó—, no sabemos qué tipo de sujeto sea, sólo se nos avisó que carga un paquete sospechoso. Tiene una chamarra y capucha roja, mediana estatura, al parecer puede ser una mujer.

— Bien, me encargaré —corté la transmisión.

Llevé ambas manos para asir mi arma con firmeza.

No acostumbraba a asesinar mujeres, no me gustaba y no prefería hacerlo; pero a veces, tenía la obligación y deber de ejecutarlo. No había más.

Me quede estático en mi sitio y presté especial atención a los sonidos e imágenes a mi alrededor.

Escuché el correr de unos pasos. Se oían desesperados, aterrorizados. Los charcos de agua que se formaron debido a las lluvia delataban a casi cualquiera.

Logré identificar, a lo lejos, la chamarra y capucha. Noté fugazmente como se iba hacia uno de los callejones.

Como buen soldado, conocía perfectamente el área, sabía a dónde conducía aquella callejuela y que camino debía tomar para interceptar al sospechoso o sospechosa.

Me apresuré y corrí.

En cuanto volví a divisar el objetivo, entoné mis pisadas para confundirlas con el agua que caía y, con ello, poder acercarme lo suficiente a la persona que se escondía a un lateral de un enrome contener de basura.

Tenía la cara oculta debajo de aquella capucha. Portaba una falda, unas calcetas y zapatos escolares. Piernas menudas que tiritaban debido al frío, la neblina y la precipitación. En definitiva, era una chica.

Se abrazó al paquete que cargaba, lo contrajo con fuerza. Permaneció gacha unos minutos, vigilando del lado contrario donde yo me hallaba. Segura de que no venía nadie tras ella, se giro rápidamente llevándose una no grata sorpresa.

Yo me había posicionado tras ella, de encubierto. No se percató de mí, sino hasta que estábamos frente a frente.

Estaba horrorizada, su mirada y muecas la delataban.

Me quede inmóvil por unos segundos, mirando su cara con atención.

Era muy joven, casi una niña. Sus verdes ojos me miraban atemorizados, perdidos y turbados. Apunté con mi arma. Esta abrazó la bolsa que traía consigo, no dejó de mirarme con pánico. Negó varias veces con la cabeza. No sé cuánto tiempo fue el que me quedé contemplando la escena de aquella chica atemorizada. Gotas de agua resbalan por su cara, no supe distinguir si eran lágrimas, la lluvia o quizá ambas. Su piel blanca contrastaba con su chamarra roja, y sus labios y piernas temblaban al unisonó.

No sé cómo pude distinguir todos esos colores , los infrarrojos que poseía la máscara hacían que los colores fueran difíciles de discernir, y aún así, tuve la sensación de poder ver aquellas tonalidades con detalle. Tal vez fueron imaginaciones mías, no lo sé.

Tenía la orden de matar a todo civil, incluyéndola a ella. ¿Qué paso en ese momento, que no pude jalar del gatillo? Probablemente, aquella niña, aquella joven oscilante, pudo incitarme a mí lado más humano. Le tuve compasión.

— ¿Qué traes en la bolsa? —inquirí, apuntado el objeto con el cañón de la ametralladora.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Si no me dices, tendré que disparar—advertí, directo.

Su pecho ascendía y descendía diligente.

Normalmente, solían utilizar mujeres o niños para mensajeros o transportadores de armas o bombas; Creían que por ser ese tipo de personas no levantarían sospechas por lo que, me hacía la idea que probablemente ella sería una de ellas, que trabajaban para las sectas anti gubernamentales.

—Sí dejas el paquete en el suelo, te dejaré ir.

Volvió a estrujar la bolsa, con las más obvias intenciones de no hacer lo que le pedía.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres necia? ¡Intento salvarte el cuello!" _

No era su culpa, ni la de ellos ni quizá tampoco la de nosotros como soldados. Dos bandos en conflicto que usan a sus peones a matarse entre ellos. No creía estar lado de los buenos o de los malos, sólo estaba en un bando que tenía una ideología diferente al contrario. Entonces, sólo hacía mi trabajo.

Aquella chica sería también un peón, sus razones solamente ellas las sabía, del porqué hacía lo que hacía; probablemente siguiendo órdenes al igual que yo. Pero, lo veía y lo intuía, ¡Era casi una niña! No era más que un ser humano inocente siendo utilizado.

—Vamos, decide rápido—apresuré agobiado —. Ellos vendrán pronto y yo ya no podré hacer nada para salvarte.

Le amonesté, alzando el tono de mi voz. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡N-no puedo! No puedo dejar esta bolsa, ¡Tengo que entregarlo! ¡Tengo que llevarlo! —Exclamó con pesar. noté su nudo en la garganta—. No es una bomba y tampoco son armas lo que llevo en la bolsa. ¡Créame!

Las pisadas de los soldados se escuchaban venir a lo lejos. Conocía esos sendos pasos golpear el asfalto con firmeza. La brigada estaba cerca.

Me giré a ver a la chica nuevamente. El horror en su rostro volvía aparecer con más desesperación. No iba a hacerme caso, la veía con todas las de morir junto a su paquete. No me quedo otra elección.

La tomé por el brazo con brusquedad y le quite por la fuerza la bolsa que resguardaba con tanto afán. Pegó un gritillo e inició a suplicarme que le devolviera lo arrebatado.

Mis compañeros estarían allí en cualquier momento, si me veían con ella, era seguro que la matarían y a mí me degradarían. La fuerza de ella no era nada a comparación con la mía, tampoco le ayudaba el hecho de que yo tuviera armadura y una enorme metralleta. Arrojé el paquete lo más lejos que pude, quedando fuera de su y mi alcance. Intentó ir detrás de él, pero la detuve levantándola del suelo y cargándola a cuestas de sus patadas y resistencias. Le tapé la boca con la mano, abrí el contenedor de basura y la eché dentro sin dudarlo.

—Cállate. Si no quieres morir, cállate —espeté.

Me hecho unos ojos suplicantes.

—Por favor, la bolsa…Es importante para mí.

—Te la devolveré luego —aseguré, tomando la tapa del contenedor para cerrarlo en cualquier momento.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó con expresión y voz preocupada.

—Mañana—respondí aprisa— Sí no es nada de armas, bombas o algún mensaje, entonces ve a la estación _Narita_ mañana por la tarde. No salgas hasta después de una hora.

Cerré el depósito de golpe, quedándome con una imagen atemorizada de la cara de aquella niña. No paso mucho, cuando uno de mis compañeros llegó a mí posición. Cargando la misma armadura, las mismas armas y la misma pose en guardia que yo hacía, me había dicho:

— ¿Has tenido suerte en localizar al objetivo?

— No—contesté a secas —. Todo indica que ha escapado. He revisado hasta el último cubículo, esquina , callejón y calle, y no me he topado con nada.

Mi camarada hecho un rápido vistazo a los alrededores con la mirada.

— Ya veo — profirió, volviéndose a dirigir a mí—. Bueno, no importa ahora, ya hemos terminado con la labor de hoy. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Adelántate, yo daré un último vistazo por acá —lo dije con segundas intenciones, que por supuesto, no fueron descubiertas por mi compañero.

—Vaya, tú siempre tan precavido. No me sorprende que seas uno de los soldados más sobresalientes de la unidad—alagó, intentando ser amable —De acuerdo, haz lo que debas, pero no tardes o el sargento se pondrá como perro.

Asentí y esperé a que se alejara lo suficiente.

Había dicho aquello, para recoger el paquete que minutos atrás, había lanzando lejos. Por suerte, no fue difícil de localizar. Se hallaba, en un rincón de la callejuela, cerca de un charco de agua. Era un _morral_ de café oscuro; sucio y mojado, lo alcé y escondí en mi propio _zurrón_, allí donde resguardaba balas, armas y material de primeros auxilios.

Me encaminé hasta la salida del callejón. Pasé a un lado del contenedor de basura, le di una fugaz mirada antes de alejarme y dejar el oscuro lugar bajo la incontenible lluvia.

.

.

.


	2. II: Rotkäppchen

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

.

**II**

**Rotkäppchen**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Me hallaba en la base. Mi compañero de cuarto había salido de la habitación, aproveché su ausencia para verificar lo que aquella mochila contenía.

Todavía húmeda, metí la mano dentro de esta y saque un delgado libro. No había nada más, sólo aquel ejemplar; cuya pasta era dura, de color rojo carmesí y además, en la portada tenía la imagen de una niña, con un capuchón rojo caminando en el sendero de un bosque. Las tonalidades eran oscuras, y el arte parecía el de un retrato de pintura, pero aún con todo, se percibía cierto toque infantil. Y, en letras grandes y blancas, tenía el título de: _Rotkäppchen. _

Extrañado, me senté en una silla y coloqué el libro en la mesa, para así poder hojearlo e indagar de que iba el asunto. Todo estaba en una lengua que no comprendía, sospechaba era alemán. Un par de ilustraciones me llevaron a la conclusión que era más que un simple cuento; uno que, a juzgar por aquella niña de caperuza roja, era esa historia tan famosa que los padres les solían contar a sus niños para irse a dormir.

Miré y hojeé el libro tantas veces—aprovechando que no era de muchas páginas—, en busca de algo sospechoso; lo examiné tan meticulosamente y repetidas veces , que perdí noción del tiempo en la que invertí en dicha acción. Estar en un idioma desconocido, de por sí, ya me era algo inseguro. Cerré el ejemplar, cansado de rebuscar y dando un bajo suspiró.

_"Sí no es nada de armas, bombas o algún mensaje, entonces ve a la estación Narita mañana por la tarde."_

Le había dicho a aquella chica. La imagen de esa aterrorizada y triste mirada, se quedaron grabadas en mi memoria. Mañana por la tarde, iría al punto de encuentro; con la idea de sacarle información yo mismo.

.

.

Siendo diez minutos para la una, había partido de la base hasta la estación _Narita. _Guardé el libro de nueva cuenta en la mochila donde venía. Salí a las calles, calles cuyo aire estaba impregnado de _smog_ y contaminación. Los altos edificios; los letreros escritos con _kanji_, _hiragana _y_ katakana*_; los puestos de comida, las tiendas, comerciantes, centenares de personas haciendo lo que cada día. Esperé el autobús. Subí al primero que paso, que para mala suerte venía repleto, por lo que me tuve que ir de pie.

No había fijado hora exacta del encuentro, ni tampoco el lugar preciso de donde nos encontraríamos. Pero el lugar, supuse tendría que ser obvio; y sí, realmente quería ese libro de vuelta — apreté mi agarre a la bolsa—, iba a tener que esperarme toda la tarde, de ser necesario.

En el trascurso del camino, divisando las calles pasar a lo lejos de la ventanilla, tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba. Giré en un ágil movimiento el rostro, para con ello, saber quién era la persona que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Advertí, como una cara se volvía a ocultar tras una señora rolliza. Era evidente de que quién me veía, era solamente una chica; confirmado, debido a su calzado que lograba distinguir. No le tomé más importancia. Aunque, estaba seguro que cierto rostro que vi brevemente, me resultaba remotamente familiar.

No pude verificarlo otra vez, ya que esta no se dejó ver otra vez, estando oculta tras de esa robusta matrona.

.

.

La estación, como solía ser, tenía tumultos de gente. Iban y venían; cargando equipajes, mirando sus relojes de muñeca, parándose a comprar comida o bebida. Familias, parejas, gente sola; los transportes públicos que se veían, al igual que las personas, transitar y aparcarse.

Con tranquilo caminar, fui hasta la entrada principal. Me situé a un lado de un pórtico, con la intención de no estovar el paso a nadie; pero también en donde fuera fácil localizarme y además, también observar con mayor viabilidad el panorama, con ello, fijándome en los rostros de la multitud.

La chica, no había visto mi rostro, debido a la máscara y casco; por lo que, sería yo quien la reconocería y por lo tanto, llamaría.

— ¿Eres tú?

Me tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que alguien acudiera a mí tan rápido. Me giré rápidamente a ver a la responsable —debido a la modulación de la voz—, de aquella pregunta. Era ella. Era la chica.

Venía casi con las mismas ropas que esa vez. Pero sustituyó la chamarra roja por un chal; rojo vino, enrollado humildemente a su cuello. Se veía diferente. Su expresión no destilaba más aquel temor de la noche pasada. Más tranquila y quizá dudosa, era lo que ahora percibía en su persona.

Pero todavía había algo que no lograba borrar con facilidad de la memoria y eran esos enormes ojos verdes. Eran, hasta hoy en día, unos de los ojos más claros y agraciados con los que me llegue a topar. Verlos bajo la luz del día, me hizo apreciarlo más. Y, su cabello, extremadamente corto, tanto que estaba tan seguro que ni siquiera sería capaz de atarlo a una cola. Eso no fue lo que más me sacó de en sí. Era la tonalidad. Rosa claro.

— ¿Cómo supiste? —interpelé.

Señaló la bolsa que sujetaba en la mano izquierda. Desvié la mirada a lo apuntado. Claro, por esa razón.

—Es mía, la reconocería en donde fuera—dijo, volviendo a mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Me la regresara, verdad? Me lo aseguró.

Decía, mostrando cierta docilidad en sus ademanes y tono de voz. Lo contradictorio era, que con todo, mantenía firmeza.

—Lo haré—respondí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Pero la hice desaparecer en cuanto agregué —: Siempre y cuando respondas a las preguntas que tengo que hacerte.

Noté como bajaba los hombros y al mismo tiempo la mirada. Después, levantó tenuemente la cara; ahora, dirigiendo su atención a otro punto.

—En ese caso, ¿Te gustaría entonces, charlar en aquella cafetería? —Indicó con el dedo—. Será más cómodo que estar parados aquí, en el sol.

Le presté interés a lo que ella me mostraba. Era un pequeño establecimiento, cruzando la calle; nada ostentoso e incluso un tanto descuidado.

—Muy bien.

Acepté, dado que así no llamaríamos tanto la atención y sería más natural y adecuado de esa forma.

.

Tanto por dentro como por fuera, el sitio no era la gran cosa. Sencillo y hasta con cierto toque rústico. Me senté con ella, en una pequeña mesa circular de roble; lejos de la ventana, retirados de las personas que igualmente andaban allí, tomando café, leyendo el periódico, fumando, conversando. La chica, por otra parte, tomó lugar, justo al frente mío.

Una camarera, joven y un poco desaliñada, fue a tomar la orden. Me vi en la necesidad de pedir un simple café. Ella no pidió nada.

—Sabes, la verdad es que yo también quería preguntarte algo—habló, una vez la muchacha se fue por el pedido.

En ese momento, le posé la vista encima. Me crucé de brazos.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Supuse mi expresión y tono serian muy serios y, por tanto muy bruscos; ya que ella desvió a ver por otro lado, encogiéndose discretamente de hombros.

—Del porqué no me mataste —soltó, con volumen apenas audible.

Continúe con el mismo gesto indiferente.

—Te responderé, una vez tú hayas contestado mis preguntas, con honestidad.

Ladeó la cabeza, mostrando una mueca insegura. Suspiró.

—Me parece justo—aceptó finalmente, nuevamente me encaraba—; siempre que sea una pregunta a la vez. Por turnos, ¿Qué te parece?

Perfecto. De ser así, yo respondería a lo que me pedía sin preámbulos. No era un dilema, ni tampoco algo que no supiera, esa noche no le quité la vida por una simple razón:

—Compasión—proferí sin rodeos. Ella me miró a los ojos; ojos, que destilaban desconcierto—. No jalé del gatillo, por esa razón.

—Ya veo—sonó sosegada—… Esperaba una respuesta más larga; no importa igual. Supongo, que ahora me toca a mí contestar.

Antes de poder hacer nada, llegó la camarera, entregándome el café. Agradecí y se retiró. Dejé el café allí, sin mover o siquiera tocar; era lo que ahora menos me interesaba.

Saqué el libro del morral y lo coloqué en el centro de la mesa.

—Mensaje. ¿Tiene algún mensaje este libro? —interpelé siendo sobrio. Su cara se encendió en cuanto notó aquel ejemplar sobre la mesa. Agregué de inmediato—, sabré si mientes.

— ¿Esto? Esto sólo es un simple cuento. "Caperuza roja", traducido.

Cogió el libro y lo abrió, siendo así la primera página revelada. Entrecerré ligeramente los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que me voy a creer que has arriesgado tú vida por un simple cuento?

—Puede que lo sea—afirmó—… Pero para mí, este libro es un regalo de mi abuelo ya fallecido. Es especial y lo único que conservo de mi familia.

—El cuento está en alemán, ¿No?

—Sí. Mi abuelo y padre eran originarios de Alemania. Después se trasladaron aquí.

Hojeó el cuento lentamente, parecía estar nostálgica. Pero, con todo, no debía darme el lujo de guiarme por impresiones superfluas.

—Léelo—ordené.

Se paralizó, se quedó con gesto confundido.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero creer que sabes alemán; en dado caso, léemelo traducido.

Volví a demandar. Una leve sonrisa se curvó en sus delgados labios.

—Todavía piensas que hay algún tipo de mensaje en este escrito, ¿cierto? —respiró profundo—. De acuerdo, le leeré, pero no sé como eso te ayude a saber si hay o no algo sospechoso en el.

—Ya te lo dije, lo sabré.

Y claro que me daría cuenta. Sabía los mensajes corporales que destilaban las personas; siendo soldado, esto era importante para percatarse de los mentirosos, los traidores, asaltos por sorpresa, etc. Confiaba en mis habilidades.

—De acuerdo; entonces, comenzaré.

Me dio un último vistazo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa amable. Se paso a la primera página, lo tomó con ambas manos y posó sus ojos en el escrito:

_"Había una vez una pequeña niña, llamada "Caperucita Roja", por la caperuza roja que siempre utilizaba. Su madre le había hecho hacer ese traje para que ella usara y este estaba hecho únicamente de metal._  
_Entonces, su madre se fue para vivir sola en una pequeña casita en el bosque y le dijo a la niña: "Sólo cuando hayas desgastado completamente este traje podrás venir a visitarme". Así que la niña, asintiendo solemnemente, despidió a su madre y comenzó a trabajar utilizando su traje de metal._

_Todos los días se frotaba contra las paredes de su casa, así el traje se desgastaría más rápido. Todos los días, día por día, sin falta se frotaba contra las paredes, hasta que su ropa se volvió más y más fina hasta desgastarse por completo. Eufórica, la jovencita hizo algo de pan con manteca y tartas de trigo para su madre, con la intención de obsequiarlas, y dejó su casa para ir a donde su madre en el bosque._

_En el camino, justo cuando estaba por entrar en el bosque, la niña se encontró con un lobo, quien le pidió algo de su pan y sus tartas. Ella se negó, dado que sería un regalo para su madre. Astuto, el lobo le preguntó si iría por el camino de las agujas o de los alfileres. A lo que la muchacha respondió que usaría el camino de los alfileres. Entonces, el lobo corrió rápidamente por el camino de las agujas y llegó a la casa de la madre de Caperucita._  
_Tras golpear la puerta, la madre de la niña preguntó:_

_— ¿Quién es?_

_— Soy yo, tu hija. Vine a traerte pan y tartas._

_En cuánto la madre de la niña abrió la puerta, el lobo la mató y se comió la mayor parte de ella._

_Más tarde, la jovencita llegó finalmente a la casita de su madre. Golpeando la puerta, escuchó que su madre preguntaba, con voz extraña:_

_— ¿Quién está en la puerta?_

_— Soy yo, tu hija. Vengo a traerte pan y tartas, porque ya he desgastado mi ropa de metal y es tiempo de visitarte._

_— Ven hija mía, la puerta no está trabada._

_Pero la puerta si estaba trabada y la muchacha debió escabullirse por el pequeño agujero al fondo de la puerta._

_Una vez dentro, la niña se percató de que su madre estaba en cama. Después del largo camino a través del bosque la niña estaba hambrienta, y eso le dijo a su madre._

_— Madre, estoy hambrienta, pues he viajado mucho para llegar a este lugar._

_Y la respuesta fue:_

_— Hay carne en la alacena, que puedes consumir para saciar tu hambre._

_Y mientras la jovencita estaba por comer la carne de la alacena, de repente un gato saltó al lugar y le dijo:_

_— No comas esta carne, pues es la carne de tu madre, quien ha sido asesinada por el lobo que ahora duerme en su cama._

_Entonces la niña le dijo a su madre:_

_— ¡Madre, este gato dice que es tu carne la que estoy a punto de comer!_

_Y su madre le dijo:_

_— Seguramente ese gato miente, después de todo, ¿No estoy viva y bien, hablando contigo ahora? Así que lánzale una vara a ese gato y come la carne para saciar tu hambre._

_La niña, obedientemente, le lanzó una vara al gato asustándolo, antes de comer la carne._

_Cuando comió hasta llenarse, se sintió sedienta, y le dijo a su madre, a lo que esta respondió:_

_— Hay una botella de vino sobre la chimenea hija, bébela y sacia tu sed._

_Y mientras la chica iba hacia la chimenea y tomaba la botella, un ave voló dentro de la chimenea y gorgojeó:_

_— Pequeña niña, no bebas este vino, pues es la sangre de tu madre que fue asesinada por el lobo que ahora descansa en su cama._

_Y cuando la niña le dijo a su madre:_

_— Madre, ¡Hay un pájaro que dice que esta botella de vino rojo que estoy por beber es de tu sangre, y que fuiste matada por un lobo, quien ahora descansa en tu cama!_

_Y así vino la respuesta:_

_— Hija, ¿Acaso no estoy viva y bien? Entonces el pájaro está mintiendo. Así que arrójale tu capa, y podrás beber el vino en paz para desvanecer tu sed._

_Entonces, la niña hizo lo que se le dijo, y bebió todo el vino, hasta que no quedó ni una sola gota._

_Ahora que había comido y bebido hasta saciarse, ya no tenía hambre ni sed, pero la niña sintió sueño de repente. Así que su madre le dijo:_

_— Ven hija, y descansa a mi lado. Te volveré a tener junto a mí._

_Y la muchacha fue hacia su madre y se desvistió. Dejando sus ropas de algodón y lana ordenadas a un lado, se metió entre las sábanas con su madre para descansar. Allí se encontraba su madre, y se la veía rara._

_— ¿Por qué madre? — Exclamó—, ¡Que orejas tan grandes que tienes!_

_— Son para oírte mejor, hija mía— fue la respuesta._

_— ¿Por qué madre? — Continuó la niña—, ¡Que ojos tan grandes tienes!_

_— Son para verte mejor, hija mía— fue la respuesta._

_— Pero madre, ¡Qué garras tan grandes tienes! — Exclamó la niña._

_— Son para abrazarte mejor— fue la respuesta._

_— Oh madre, ¡Que grandes y afilados dientes y que boca tan terrible que tienes! — Gritó la niña entre sollozos._

_— ¡Son para comerte mejor! — Dijo el Lobo._

_Y entonces, el lobo saltó sobre la niña y la devoró, desgarrando su carne y huesos, comiéndosela viva, ignorando sus gritos._

_Así fue como el lobo se comió a la niñita, satisfaciendo su hambre."_

Ella dejó el libro nuevamente sobre la mesa, lo cerró y me miró; así, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. Jamás había oído el cuento con aquella crudeza con la que esa niña me relató. Quedé extrañado, sin duda. Por otra parte, por la forma en que lo leyó, sus gesticulaciones, su respiración…Todo indicaba que no se inventaba nada y me leía aquellos párrafos tal cuales eran; Sin embargo había algo que no me cuadraba del todo…No me quedó que desvanecer la primera cuestión que tenía:

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Es caperucita roja.

—Esa no es la versión que yo conozco.

—Claro, todos conocen la versión de los hermanos _Grimm_—entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa, sonrió—.Donde un cazador salva a la niña y a la abuela; y donde el lobo es castigado siendo su vientre llenado con piedras. La verdad es que, la mayoría de los cuentos clásicos, eran cuentos orales que se relataban en la edad media; el primero en redactar este cuento a un escrito fue _Perrault, _ donde en su final, el lobo si mataba y se comía a caperucita…

Me explicaba, dando un furtivo despiste al café que abandoné. Levemente, fruncí mi seño.

—Y esa historia que me leíste, ¿Es de él?

—Esta versión es un combinación de dos relatos del mismo cuento; uno de _Perrault_ y el otro de _Robert Darnton_. Darnton fue quién agregó la parte donde el lobo hace comer y beber a caperucita la sangre y carne de su abuela. Aunque, no sé con seguridad porque en esta historia cambiaron la abuela por la madre. Bueno, te digo lo que me contó mi abuelo, hace tiempo sobre esto—insistía con aquella pequeña y ya descubierta, falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es el autor de este cuento, entonces?

—No lo sé. _Anónimo_*.

Tomó su ejemplar, me pidió el morral; no me opuse y se lo entregue. Lo guardó y de nuevo intentaba mantener esa postura normal. Al parecer, con las intenciones de irse cuanto antes de allí. Ya lo había dicho, confiaba en mis habilidades; sabía que algo me ocultaba. Afilé la mirada. Ahora, la segunda cuestión a desvanecer era:

— ¿Qué hacías ayer en ese lugar? ¿Me dirás que sólo andabas de paso? Hasta ahora, estoy seguro que me andas diciendo la verdad a medias. Confiesa de una vez. Tu eres parte de ellos ¿No es cierto?

Su sonrisa desapareció. Su rostro se tornó cansado, pesaroso, triste…

— ¿Qué sucedería, si te digo que sí? ¿Me matarías, señor hombre lobo? —desafió, y siendo este un reto, sonó bastante apaciguado. Inclinó tenue la cabeza—. Porque, eso son todos ustedes, unos lobos asesinos. Unas bestias. Sólo saben asesinar, destruir.

Su voz iba aumentando de modulación; sus ojos, se tornaban llorosos y cristalinos. Rió dolida.

— Ayer, te dije que no traía nada de bombas ni armas dentro de mi morral. Y era cierto; pero si traía una bomba, dentro de mi chaqueta. Tenías razón en todas tus sospechas; soy una portadora y también una mensajera. El libro en sí, es un mensaje. Un mensaje dirigido a mí padre. Un mensaje que no le pude entregar porque ustedes, lobos, lo han asesinado— exclamó, siendo la primera lágrima derramada— . Ustedes nos llaman terroristas; pero, ¿Qué son ustedes? ¡Son unos monstruos! Ser terrorista ¿acaso es querer defender tus derechos, tú orgullo, querer proteger las tierras que con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo hemos conseguido; para que vengan los políticos, los gobernadores a quitárnoslo así sin más? Y cuando sólo nos defendemos y luchamos por lo que derecho es nuestro, mandan a sus perros a matarnos, como puercos.

Finalizó con un sollozo. La gente del establecimiento posaba discretamente las miradas hacia nosotros. Permanecí sensato; espere a que se tranquilizara. Ella se calló así misma, llevando una mano a su boca y respirando profundo. Terminó. Me volvió a encarar con ojos tenuemente rojos, debido al llanto.

— Allí está la verdad, ¿Qué harás ahora, lobo? ¿Asesinarme?

—Nada.

Arrugó el entrecejo, confundida.

— ¿Cómo que…Nada?

—Yo no soy un lobo, soy un soldado…—empecé —, Cumplía con lo que se me encomendaba. Jamás he creído que este en el bando de los buenos o de los malos. Sí les han quitado sus tierras, es para la construcción de nuevas edificaciones, edificaciones que en su mayoría, son en beneficio público y como avance para la sociedad. Cada bando pelea por sus convicciones. ¿Justicia? De mi parte, cada quién hace su propia noción de ello. Y en esta disputa, no somos más que simples peones.

—Eso no quita el hecho, de que son unos asesinos—replicó dura.

Continué serio.

—Lamento tus perdidas. Pero, ten en mente que cada quién elige su destino. Meterte en una guerra, en una disputa, ser un soldado…Tú lo eliges. Tú de antemano sabes a donde te vas a meter y si no te gusta, entonces, no lo hagas.

Se quedó callada por varios minutos. Muda y pérdida en su mente. Aproveché para sorber del café. Tibio. No me sorprendió.

— Eres distinto…—dijo finalmente—. La brigada lobo fue la que asesinó a mi padre y madre; fueron aquellos soldados; de armaduras negras y ojos rojos; máquinas que no parecían tener sentimientos ni emociones…Los que me arrebataron a mis padres.

Dejé la bebida a un lado.

— No soy diferente a ellos—afirme, ciertamente con algo de vergüenza que sólo yo sabía que sentía en ese y otros momentos—… He matado a muchos en mi vida. Probablemente yo fui quién mato a tus padres, ¿No has pensado en ello?

Ella agachó la cabeza y ocultó sus manos entre sus piernas.

—Quizá fuiste tú, quizá fue otro; quién sabe…—terminó musitando—. Pero, de algo si estoy segura y es que, aún hay algo de humanidad en ti, señor lobo.

Me dedicó una media sonrisa. ¿Todavía hay algo de humanidad en mí? Esas palabras, ciertas o falsas, me hicieron sentir mejor de lo que pude haber pedido.

—Sasuke. Es mi nombre.

—Sasuke —repitió apacible. Cómo guardando dicha palabra en lo más profundo de su mente—… ¿Por qué escogiste ser un soldado?

Respiré y exhalé profundo. Divisé la mirada a el vitral de la estancia, todavía cruzado de brazos contesté:

—Así lo decidí. No tuve una razón en específica. Tal vez fueron los beneficios que tendría o tal vez por mero gusto.

La verdad es que, ni yo mismo sabía con precisión del porqué terminé siendo lo que soy. Seguir los pasos de mi hermano, a quién tanto admiraba; pudo ser probablemente, la mejor respuesta.

Esa chica me miraba con suma atención; con sus manos descansando sobre la mesa y como si, quisiera ver más allá de mí.

—Entiendo—profirió, luego de unos minutos. Tomó nuevamente su morral y se lo colgó en el hombro—. Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irme.

Anunció, colocándose de pie. Quedé algo curioso respecto a ella.

— ¿A dónde? Creí que tú padre y madre estaban muertos.

—Todavía tengo un tío—me informó, parada frente a mí. Una pequeña silueta estaba allí; si tuviera que calcular su edad, seguramente no pasaría de quince o catorce años—. Me regresaré pasado mañana con él, a Alemania. Ya que todo ha terminado para mí…

Se perdió, otra vez, por unos segundos…Recobró conciencia y destinó su cara hacia mi dirección.

—Oye, quería pedirte algo; entiendo si no aceptarás, pero… ¿Podría verte de nuevo, mañana?

Arqueé tenuemente una ceja.

— ¿Para qué?

Un rubor, apenas perceptible pero delicado, coloreo sus mejillas.

—Quisiera, darte algo…—expresó, cruzando los dedos de las manos, mirando ligeramente al techo—, Como agradecimiento por haberme dejado vivir unos días más. Será en un lugar público, así no creerás que te quiero emboscar o algo por el estilo; en esta dirección, cerca de la torre Tokio. A las dos. Por favor, te estaré esperando.

Me dijo la dirección con precisión, y una vez terminada dicha labor, se irguió y a punto de dar la media vuelta, añadió:

—Por cierto, yo soy Sakura.

Dicho esto, partió, dejándome ver su espalda alejarse y perdiéndose entre la gente.

.

.

.

Esa noche, mientras intentaba conciliar sueño, recostado en mi litera; pensaba si ir o no al lugar citado de mañana. Me pareció un caso curioso el suyo; sus palabras, sus gestos, su cuento…Todo daba girones en mi cabeza.

No le tenía la suficiente confianza aún; pero…Tenía un impulso por ir, a ese lugar. No quise carcomerme con dilemas morales, sociales, personales. Así qué, cerré los ojos e intenté descansar.

_Allí estaba ella, parada tras unas rendijas. En un callejón oscuro, donde la luz apenas y tenía perceptibilidad; la lluvia caía, distorsionaban la vista. _

_Traía esa chamarra roja, me miró indiferente. Se echó a correr. Le llamé, intenté abrir la rendija. Estaba cerrada. Y ella, ella no se detuvo, continuó corriendo, perdiéndose cada vez más en aquella infinita oscuridad. _

_Escuché gruñidos; aullidos detrás de mí. Giré a ver rápidamente de que se trataba. Eran ellos…Eran lobos que precipitados iban a mi dirección. Rabiosos, hambrientos, desbocados. Me cubrí con los brazos la cara, intentando protegerme, pensado que me atacarían en cualquier instante. _

_Oí como la rendija se abría y los lobos, pasaban de mí. Como si no existiera o tal vez…Como si fuera uno de ellos. Observé como apresurados, iban a la dirección de ella. Me paralicé. Tenía que advertirle. Fui de tras de ellos, por fin los divisaba a ambos. Ella huyendo y ellos persiguiendo. _

_De repente, los lobos tomaban forma humanoide. Forma de hombres con armadura negra, enromes armas y esos iluminantes ojos rojos. La acorralaban; ella sin ninguna salida, mirando a sus alrededores, aterrorizada en busca de alguna salida. Nada. Permanecía con el terror latente. Y solamente y de la nada, pareció resignarse a su muerte. Grité y al mismo tiempo, ellos empezaron a disparar sus metralletas. _

_Su pequeño y menudo cuerpo rebotaba contra la pared, las sangre salpicaba y la oscuridad era iluminaba con el destello de las descargas de bala. Como flashes, como flashes presenciaba su muerte. _

_Exclamé, grité, supliqué que se detuvieran. Y cuando, su cuerpo cayo inerte, uno de los soldados, el único que no tenía casco ni máscara, estando de espaldas, me giró a ver. _

_Quedé en blanco. Ese soldado…Era yo. _

Desperté de golpe. Mi respiración agitada y sudando frío. ¿Un sueño? No…Una pesadilla. Miré el reloj, cuatro de la madrugada. Me pasé la mano por la cara. Mañana, iría a verla.

.

.

.

Como dijo, era un lugar con gente. Esperé exactamente donde me indicó. Aquella zapatearía concurrida. Ella llegó después de unos diez minutos. Se vino corriendo, pues su respirar era rápido y gotas de sudor resbalaban por los laterales de su cara. Traía las mismas ropas de ayer y el mismo morral.

—Realmente lo siento. Se me ha hecho bastante tarde—se disculpó jadeante.

—Acabo de llegar, así que no importa.

Sonrió y se limpió el sudor con su muñeca.

—Gracias. Creí que no vendrías—suspiró aliviada—. ¿Gustas una bebida? Yo pago.

— ¿Ese es tú regalo?

—No—contestó con una risa—. Sólo quise ser un poco cortes, por mi retraso.

—Ya lo dije, acabo de llegar.

Adentró su mano a su bolsa, sacó aquel libro y me lo extendió.

—Ten —dijo. Calmada y como si aquello no fuera el objeto por el que él otra vez arriesgo su vida. Estaba más que desconcertado.

—Es tú libro, creí que era muy importante para ti.

—Lo es. Y mucho—declaró con melancolía—. Pero a donde voy, no podré llevarlo conmigo. Entonces, antes de que quede olvidado, quisiera dárselo a alguien, para que lo lea o vea de vez en cuando y quizá, se acuerde un poco de mí.

— ¿Segura? —cuestioné, antes de decidirme a cogerlo. Ella respiró, liberada y sincera.

—Completamente.

—Gracias.

—Con esto me despido—declaró, una vez el ejemplar estaba en mis manos. Ladeé sutilmente la cabeza.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Perdona, tengo poco tiempo. Mi tío me espera.

—Entonces, ¿Te vas a Alemania?

—Sí. Aquí ya no hay nada ni nadie para mí. Entonces, no le veo más sentido.

Notaba algo raro en ella. Pero, no sé porqué, en ese momento lo ignoré. Tal vez, quería hacerme la ilusión que ella decía la verdad y que, mis sospechas sólo eran locuras y pesadillas mías.

—Comprendo—dije nada más —. Suerte, entonces.

— ¿Podría pedirte, un último favor? —sonó más a suplica que petición, añadió al instante, una vez yo asentí—, ¿Podrías agacharte un poco?

Hice lo que me pidió. No entendí el motivo y de hecho me pareció un poco raro en su momento. Y antes siquiera de permitirme preguntar, porque me solicitaba hacer aquello, abalanzó sus labios contra los míos.

Un beso rápido que no tuve el tiempo de advertir o sentir debido a la premura. Ella Salió disparada corriendo, huyendo lejos.

La gente reparó en mí y en la chica que huía. Creo que fue, la primera vez que me sentí apenado por un sencillo beso; las miradas solamente agravaban el asunto.

Sostuve el cuento de _Rotkäppchen, _fuertemente en mi mano.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente; nos enviaron a una misión. Otro atentado terrorista, está vez, contra un político muy influyente. Nuestro deber, era exterminar, de nuevo, a todos los rebeldes.

Todo marchaba como de costumbre. Hasta que, entre el caos, la vi a ella escapar. Los soldados fueron tras su búsqueda. Alejado del lugar, tuve que apresúrame para llegar hasta ellos.

Todavía a metros de alcanzarlos; y con poca esperanza de estar junto a ellos… La habían rodeado, ella traía ese morral; pero está vez, sí había una bomba dentro. Rodeada, no dudó en jalar de la soga para hacerla detonar; y, a lo lejos, noté como está dirigía su mirada hacia mi dirección.

¿Me habría reconocido? No lo sé. Paso tan rápido, tan fugaz y efímero. Antes de darme cuenta; la zona había estallado. Ella murió en el acto, muchos de mis compañeros fallecieron…Yo quedé gravemente herido.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias semanas, antes de que yo me recuperara por completo. En mi rehabilitación; tomé el libro que me regaló. Lo hojeé por hojear, ya que no sabía alemán y, entre las páginas calló un sobre. Lo alcé. Lo abrí. Leí:

_Seguramente, para cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré aquí._

_Lo decidí desde aquel día en que vi el cadáver de mi padre; después de haber salido de aquel contenedor de basura, donde tú me habías ocultado._

_Desee que no me hubieras perdonado la vida. A esas alturas, mis ganas de vivir ya no tenían sentido. Nacida entre una disputa, problemas sociales y una nueva época en la que una huérfana de padres extranjeros no podría encajar. Lamento no ser tan fuerte como quisiera._

_Sasuke. Me alegro mucho haberte conocido. yo no conocía lo que era estar enamorada. Haz sido mi primer e irónicamente, último amor. Puede que sólo fuera algo superfluo, pero…Fue verdadero. Gracias por permitirme experimentar ese sentimiento, antes de partir._

_Esa conversación que tuvimos, en la cafetería; me hizo ver muchas cosas. Cosas que antes ignoraba. Puede que nuestra justicia sea egoísta, puede que no; el caso es que, tengo que terminar lo que se me ha encomendado. Así como tú tienes tus deberes como soldado, yo las tengo como hija, como nieta, como sobrina, como mujer._

_Por favor, sólo pido que no me olvides. Me gustaría permanecer en las memorias de alguien; saber que mi existencia no fue vana._

_¿Sabes? Mi padre y mi abuelo creían en la reencarnación. Probablemente, algún día nos volvamos a reencontrar. Algún día, en algún lugar, en alguna forma. De ser así, me gustaría conocerte mejor y, quién sabe, incluso llegar a ser buenos amigos._

_Sin más que agregar, me despido._

_Atte: Sakura._

_P.D: Te encargó mi libro, por favor. Si llegas a tener hijos y nietos, podrás leerles esa versión (eso, si aprendes alemán o tú memoria es bastante buena); así como mi abuelo lo leía para mí cuando chica. Podrá ser cruel, pero es otra cara de la moneda y a veces, no está de más cierto golpe de realidad._

Dejé la carta en la mesilla. Miré hacia la ventana. Más exactamente a los cielos. Increíble, no estaba nublado. Había sol. Sonreí.

.

.

.

**Japón, 1981: **

Después de veinte años, todavía conservó ese libro. Se lo he leído a mis hijos y hace poco a mi nieto. Y ahora, caminando en las cimas nevadas de _Hokkaidō*_; dejando marcadas mis huellas en la blanca, densa y fría nieve; pienso y divagó en los días del ayer.

Y, aún espero volverte a ver, ya sea en está o en otra vida.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Kanji, Hiragana & Katakana*:_**Son los tres alfabetos que conforman la escritura japonesa.

**_Versión "anónima" de Caperucita roja*:_**La versión de caperucita que leyeron, es la versión que sale en la película de _"Jin roh: La brigada lobo"._ Y como fue explicado, es una versión que combina dos de los primeros escritos que salieron de tan famoso cuento. Más tarde, los hermanos _Grimm _ publicaron el cuento en 1812, tal como el cuento infantil que todos conocemos.

**_Hokkaidō*:_** literalmente "camino del mar del Norte", conocida anteriormente como Yeso o Eso, es la segunda isla más grande de Japón y también una de las prefecturas del país.


	3. III: El lobo la encontró

_Aclaraciones: Fic inspirado en el AMV "Of wolves and men" en youtube_

* * *

_¡Disfruta de está breve lectura! _

* * *

**.**

**III **

**El lobo la encontró**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alemania; 2015:**

Se escondía. Estaba jugando a "qué no te atrape el lobo". Inocente de cinco años, pensaba que escondida tras unos matorrales no sería encontrada. Claro que, no advirtió que su impermeable rojo y su cabello rosa pálido, destacaran entre las verdes y cenizas hojas.

Se tapó la boca, porque había escuchado unos pasos. Contuvo una risa. No, no la hallarían. Su corazón palpitaba con frenesí. Se alivió en cuanto oyó las pisadas alejarse. Suspiró. Ahora, en busca de otro escondite para así despistar al "lobo". Se giró y casi grita por el susto que le dio.

Allí, parado detrás de ella, estaba un niño de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, que la miraba serio.

—Te encontré.

Ella sonrió.

_¡Oh, no, el lobo la encontró! _

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin._**


End file.
